Tethered
by 1Chickette
Summary: Bobby is rescued from Tates.
1. Chapter 1

**Tethered**

**Prologue**

"That almost sounds like a threat…" Warden Pellis said to Captain Ross and Detective Alex Eames. She continued the staring contest with Ross, waiting for him to look down or away first; he didn't. "Ok, you'll need to fil…"

"No, something is wrong. I want to see him," Eames blurted suddenly, looked to Ross, "I want to see him." She looked to Pellis, "now. I want to see him now!" She looked like she was about to pull her gun.

"And you are?" Pellis continued to stall. She desperately wanted to call the guards.

"I'm…"

"I think that's irrelevant, Warden. I want to see my detective," Ross spoke up and stood, "immediately." He turned and opened the door of Pellis's office.

The Warden stood and made a tight nod of her head, "fine. This way then," she said leading the way to isolation in the mental observation unit. "I want to remind you both that if we were informed he was an officer we would have called major case right away." They arrived at the door to "heaven". "I think you will be shocked by his appearance. He might not recognize you." Eames inhaled sharply.

The heavy door opened to a bright and excruciatingly warm room. Eames gasped at Bobby's appearance as she sidled up to the table. His hair was messed and unwashed, lips dry and cracked, and eye red-rimmed and staring. The skin of his wrists was red and bleeding. She had never seen him look this terrible; not even at his mother's funeral. Eames seethed in anger, "excuse me Warden Pellis. What did he do to warrant these restraints?" She indicated the heavy, metal restrains adorning his wrists, ankles and waist.

"Uh, the guards informed me he was belligerent, uncontrollable, and…"

Eames ignored the Warden and spoke to him privately, "Bobby…Bobby, we're here. We've come to get you out of here." She smoothed his hair back and tapped his cheek but he did not respond; only stared, unseeing. "When was the last time he ate or had any water?"

"Ma'am, as I was trying to explain, he had been a problem since he arrived. He refused to eat and only made a mess in the cafeteria…"

After discovering that Donnie was in isolation, Bobby wasted no time getting in or making trouble. She wondered if he was able to make contact with Donnie. She also wondered if Donnie had spent time in this room. "And that justifies an inmate being restrained?" Eames was getting furious.

"Warden, these restraints need to be removed now," Ross was already furious. He moved to a corner of the room and called for a bus. A guard appeared with water and removed the restraints from his ankles, waist and wrists but Bobby did not move.

Once the restraints were removed, Eames grabbed the water and touched a few drops to Bobby's lips. She put her hand to the side of his head and nudged it to the side, "c'mon Bobby."

After a few more drops of water, Bobby moved his head slightly and made a soft groan. "Eames?" He said it so softly she could barely hear.

"Hi," she smiled sadly and continued to smooth his hair. He attempted to shift his position. "No, just stay here; help is coming." She gently touched is sore left wrist; the skin was raw and bleeding. He whimpered softly, "I'm sorry, Bobby." She touched a few more drops of water to his lips and he attempted to drink but the water trickled down his chin and across his cheek. He tried to sit up and his head throbbed. She placed her hands to his shoulders; pushing back to lay down, "No, no Bobby; just lay still; help is on the way." He sighed softly and closed his eyes. She kept her left hand on his shoulder as the paramedics rushed into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The paramedics wheeled Bobby into the ER. Eames and Ross stayed beside the bed, following the nurses and doctor through two hallways before they were stopped. A nurse in charge with Carmen inscribed on her tunic said, "I'm sorry but you won't be able to come any farther. We will let you know when he's moved to a private room." They both stopped and stood awkwardly in the hall.

Ross sighed and turned abruptly to Eames, "Ok, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to book us a hotel for the night. Tomorrow, I will catch a cab home and leave you the car. When Goren's released you both will head back." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order. Bobby was in trouble.

She nodded in agreement. "Ok, I want to stay here with him until he's moved to a private room then I'll get a cab to the hotel."

"Ok, fine. I'll be right back." He walked toward the reception desk rubbing his temples to ward off the tension headache. He addressed the receptionist, "hi, would you happen to have any hotels in the area? Preferably one with a restaurant or a bar?" She nodded and gave him the requested information, "thanks." Ross was able to book a couple rooms at a Sheraton about five miles away from the hospital. Next, he called the Chief who first suggested that Goren be placed back in the mental hospital and then reprimanded him and Eames' decision to come to his rescue. He continued to rub his head when he heard the words hearing and suspension. Chief Moran's voice continued to elevate in anger and Ross imagined his pudgy face turning blue like a blueberry. He laughed slightly but made a half hearted attempt to cover it up with a cough; it didn't work.

"…I'm glad you are so amused, Danny. This incident will not only give you and Eames a black mark in your files but you will both need to have a psych evaluation before being cleared for duty. Maybe you can join that whack job on suspension because I can guarantee…"

Ross rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry sir, I don't think this connection is very good," he lied but he was not in the mood for Moran's ranting. He and Eames drove for more than three hours, through the night and he didn't get much sleep. He still wasn't sure how he would make it up to Elizabeth. _Goren really owes me, _he thought. "If you can hear me, I am heading back home tomorrow. I will try to call you from the hotel in the morning." He closed his phone leaving the Chief to assume the connection was lost.

Meanwhile, Eames sat down in a stiffly padded vinyl chair to wait for news about Bobby's condition. After several minutes, Ross joined her. "Were you able to get a hotel close?"

"Yeah, there's a Sheraton about five miles away. I talked with the Chief; he's not happy but when is he ever? He was pretty disappointed we didn't leave Goren in the nut house. Anyway, as soon as he's better you will both need to be back at 1PP for a hearing. He will most likely be suspended but I don't know for how long. They are investigating Tates and looking for Donnie. I guess there were surveillance videos in the Pellis's office that could be pretty damaging." She nodded and he continued; looking at his feet, "Um, I, uh know you want to protect him but I would suggest you think about your career." He gave her the address to the hotel and stood to leave.

"Yes, sir," she said rising to walk with him to the parking ramp. They arrived at the SUV, "Captain?"

"Yes, detective?"

She met his eye and made a ridiculous realization that Ross was not much taller than her. She was so used to Bobby's height that she found it strange to not have to crane her neck upward to Ross. "Thanks…thanks for going with me. I do appreciate it and I will make sure Bobby does too." That made her inwardly chuckle because she could very rarely make Bobby do anything; let alone appreciate Ross.

He nodded, "just…just get some sleep," he said as he climbed into the driver seat of the SUV. She retrieved her overnight bag from the back and thanked him again. She did not know what time she would get to the hotel.

Eames headed back into the hospital and stopped at the bank of vending machines for a Coke before resuming her vigil in the waiting room. When she returned, she was surprised to see Nurse Carmen waiting to inform her that Bobby was moved to a private room and she could visit. "When he was brought in, his fever was about 104; we were able to get it down a little. He still has severe dehydration, though. He has you listed as his medical proxy."

"I know. How long can I stay?" They arrived at his room. She noticed the IV and that his wrists and ankles have been bandaged.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over and I can only let you stay for a little bit. He's on a pretty heavy sedative so should sleep through the night. He'll probably be here for a couple days." She checked her watch; it was nearly 10:30. She smiled grimly at the thought of him actually getting decent sleep.

"Thanks," Eames replied as she sat in the hard plastic chair near the bed. Carmen nodded and left the room. She thought back to what the Nurse said about Bobby sleeping through the night. She had always known him to be a light sleeper and sometimes had nightmares. She even had to wake him from nightmares before; it was very sad to see a big, strong man like Bobby being frightened of a terrifying dream.

"Bobby?" She knew he wouldn't respond but felt the need to tell him she would be back tomorrow morning. He lay on his back with his arms at his side as if he was still restrained. A nurse shaved his face when he arrived at the hospital and it was smooth and peaceful in sleep. He was cute in a unique way; she had thought that since the first time she met him. She laughed inwardly thinking how juvenile it was to think her six foot partner as cute. His clean face was a preference to her; it accentuated the auspicious and youthful baby-face. She smoothed his hair and face and found it ironic that touching him was very calming to her. The first time she really touched him out of comfort was the day of his mom's funeral. He was so forlorn and heartbroken that she actually had to comb his hair and tie his tie before the wake. She held his hand throughout and even hugged him at the end; the whole affair was very awkward. He was embarrassed for several days. She continued to speak to him as if he could hear, "Bobby? Listen, I'm not leaving you. I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning. I'll sneak in a blue berry muffin, ok?" She pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and ran her hand along his forehead and found it to be, indeed, very hot, "be good."

She called for a cab and left the room. She made a detour to the nurse's station before leaving the hospital, "I want to know if Robert Goren in room 120 wakes up or if there is any problems."

"Sure thing, I need the number that you can be reached."

"555-9248; I'm staying at the Sheraton," she said as she handed the nurse the address, "thanks."

Once she arrived at the hotel she ventured to the bar. She needed a stiff drink. Ross was already seated on a stool and it looked like he had been there for a while. "Hey," she greeted.

"Eames," he responded while taking a drink from his beer, "uh…how is he?"

At that moment the bar tender came by to take her order, "bourbon, please." Ross gave a look, "uh…he's ok but he's got a pretty high fever and dehydration. He's settled in a room and sleeping. He'll probably have to stay in the hospital for a couple days."

"Sleeping, huh? Goren quiet? I think I shoulda placed that bet with the Chief," she looked at him inquiringly. "He bet me that Goren would never shut up." Ross was drunk; he would never speak this candidly about another detective. He looked to Eames, "uh…sorry. I uh…"

She nodded, "don't worry 'bout it," she said as she downed half the bourbon quickly. "I know he's a handful sometimes and since his mother passed…" she didn't finish the sentence because Ross knew exactly what she was talking about.

Ross nodded in agreement, "yeah, but…he is a good detective, Eames," he looked at her imploringly, "he really is." He had tried his best to be sensitive to Bobby's situation with his mother. Bobby's despondency at the funeral was really heartbreaking; especially since Frank wasn't there. Ross was anxious to meet the elusive older brother of Bobby Goren. He's lucky to have someone like Eames.

She downed the rest of her bourbon, "thanks."

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" He was genuine in his concern for her well being. He didn't want her to get sick since she was looking after he partner.

"Nah, but I think I'm just going to hit the sack. I'm not too hungry," she said. "I want to get to the hospital early tomorrow. I told Bobby I would sneak in a blue berry muffin in the morning." She gave one last nod to Ross, "thanks. See you in the morning, sir."

"Sure, g'night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The room was blessedly dark and his wrists were sore but he could move them. The fluorescent lights burned his eyes and the metal restraints were so tight they made the skin on his wrists chafed. He turned on his right side and felt something pull on his left arm. He found it confusing that the guards would restrain one arm but not the other. His body was too tired and he drifted back to sleep. _They will be back soon, _he thought.

Nurse Owen was making her rounds at two a.m. and arrived at room 120 to find its recipient on his side and shivering. She pushed his shoulders to roll him on his back and took his temperature; 103; his gown was wet with sweat and he was mumbling in his sleep. She checked his IV and found it needed to be changed. She called another nurse and an orderly to help with changing his gown. The orderly raised Bobby to a sitting position with his head on his shoulder. Owen untied the gown and slipped it from his arms; being mindful of the needle in his left arm. Nurse Roselle slipped a fresh gown up his arms and tied it around the neck, "thanks James," said Nurse Owen. He gently laid Bobby back on the pillow, nodded and left the room.

"What happened to his one?" inquired Nurse Roselle as she took his blood pressure and pulse.

"I don't know, exactly. He was brought in on Carmen's shift. He's pretty sick, though. It's more than just the flu and I think he's a cop. Dean said there was a man here from New York City flashing a badge when he was admitted." She gently wiped the sweat from his head and neck with a cool, wet cloth. She administered a fever reducer. He moaned but stayed asleep.

"A New York cop? He's pretty far from home," Roselle responded while recording the results. They both left the room talking about their respective teenagers and college preferences.

Nurse Owen made her round to Bobby's room at four and six a.m. By six, the fever appeared to have broken; he was no longer covered in sweat and sleeping soundly. She checked his vitals and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Bobby mumbled in his sleep and turned on to his right side.

By seven a.m, Bobby's fever was back; he was covered in sweat and curled into a fetal position on his left. The door knob rattled and began to turn but stopped as Nurse Owen was called away to an emergency in the adjacent room. He heard the knob begin to turn and in his delusion the guards were back. _They're back, _he shifted and moaned softly. _No_, _it's too long; it's not fair. _

_**[Bobby's Dream…]**__14 year old Frank Goren walked up to the bed, shook his shoulder frantically, and started to speak, "Bobby, you have to hide; they're coming. They will get you if you don't hide." Bobby gazed at him sleepily and nodded. He rolled off the bed and squatted in the corner. Three guards taking the shape of Mark Ford Brady, Declan Gage, and William Goren appeared through the door. He had successfully hidden in the darkest corner of the room. _

"_Boy! I know you're in here. You goddamn bastard, you've done it now," A drunken William Goren reeking of scotch and women's perfume yelled as he produced a black leather belt. He looked to the image of Frank and nodded. Not unlike their childhood, Frank had deceived him. He directed William, his father, toward the corner where Bobby was hiding. William slapped the belt in his hand. His belted hand rose to strike but was held fast by Mark Ford Brady._

_Brady's large hands shifted to William's neck. He motioned to Bobby as he began to squeeze his hands, "c'mon Bobby Brady. I know you want to kill him. He hates you because you're part of me." He squeezed William's neck until he began to turn an unattractive shade of blue. Brady continued to sneer, "c'mon Bobby, you have it in you; help me kill him." Bobby hunched in the corner, covering his arms over his head in protection._

_Gage kneeled down near Bobby's squatted form and gently encircled his wrists with his hands, "Bobby?" Gage touched his temple and spoke softly, "Bobby, it's time to go. I'll stay with you, my boy. These men won't help you and only want to hurt. I'll take care of you but you have to stay with me." Gage turned Bobby's tear stained face toward him and rubbed the left cheek paternally. Bobby leaned in to Gage's ministrations and cried softly, "Shhh, it's ok, son. You should know that Jo is here and she wants to see you. She finally killed Eames so now you can help me." Gage's demeanor was casual; as if he was describing what he ate for dinner._

_Bobby looked to Gage in disbelief and lurched away. The struggle in his subconscious continued. William evaded Brady's choking hands and elbowed him in the stomach. Brady doubled over in pain. William straightened with the belt and turned toward Bobby, "now it's you're turn, you little bastard." Bobby struggled to his feet and landed a punch to William's face; he laughed. _

_Gage grabbed Bobby's arms and secured them behind his back. The pain was terrible and Bobby vomited down his front. "Bobby, this will only help you. You need to go back," Gage said. _

Bobby woke with a sudden gasp to find himself covered with vomit and sweat. _They're coming back!_ He pulled the IV from his arm and stumbled to the door. After pulling it open, he looked to the left and right. Finding it clear, he staggered down the hall. He heard voices and ducked into the elevator and pushed a button. _They're coming, I need to hide, _he thought. The elevator stopped on the third floor and he, again, looked left and right before exiting. An orderly strode down the hall with a bucket and Bobby flattened himself to the wall. The orderly walked by as Bobby ducked into the utility closet.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Eames asked in frustration. She slept a few hours at the hotel and arrived back by 8:00 a.m. to find that Bobby had disappeared from his room. Apparently, Nurse Carmen was making her morning rounds and noticed his bed empty. Despite what Eames requested, they did not call her cell phone.

She floundered with some paperwork, "I'm sorry ma'am, we…"

"I had specifically requested I be notified if he woke or there was any problem. He has..."

"What's going on?" Ross noticed Eames irritation when he walked in the hospital.

"He's missing; Bobby's missing," Eames replied loudly with even more aggravation. She turned back to the nurse's station.

"What? How did this happen, nurse?" Ross directed a penetrating glare at her. Eames cringed recalling that look was usually reserved for Bobby.

The nurse flinched, "sir, I just got on the floor. We are doing our best to…"

Nurse Carmen frantically ran up to the station and grabbed a card key, "we found him! He's on the third floor in the utility closet near the cafeteria. We need some help; Roscoe tried to help him but he went crazy." She gestured to Ross and Eames to follow her. "I'm really sorry," she implored to Eames, "Nurse Owen said his fever broke early this morning; she checked him at six. We would have called but I didn't know he was missing until about 15 minutes ago."

_So, he could have been missing for a couple hours at the most, _Eames thought as she nodded; it wasn't very comforting. They rode the elevator to the third floor. As soon as they arrived they met Roscoe. He was a large, middle aged black man in a blue orderly's shirt and white pants. He addressed Eames, "I'm sorry; I tried to get him into a wheel chair but he just wants to stay in the corner. He's bleeding and his skin is really hot. He said something about taking his pills and was sick," he rolled the chair forward.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. Nurse Carmen opened the door and Eames entered the large supply closet. The sour smell of vomit permeated the air. The closet wasn't really a closet but a tiny L-shaped room with no windows. Several years ago it was a storage room for patient files; it was converted to a utility closet after a new cancer wing was added to the hospital in 1996. "Bobby?" she asked softly. She found him wedged into the farthest and darkest corner; knees drawn tight to his chest, head buried in his thighs and hands clasped behind his neck. For a large man, she had never seen him look so small. She walked slowly into the room, side stepped some vomit, and lightly gripped his upper arm. He startled violently and buried further into himself, "Bobby? Hey, c'mon, what happened?" Roscoe was right, his skin was very hot. He was only wearing his hospital gown and robe, no socks or shoes. He was feverish and his left arm was bleeding where the IV was dislodged.

"No, no, no…I don't want to go back," he uttered; shivering frighteningly. She didn't know what to do; she had never seen him this sick.

"Bobby? It's Eames…" she touched his shoulder.

He slowly lifted his head from his arms, "Eames? I threw up," he said indicating the mess on his gown and the floor. His hair was mussed and matted with sweat; his eyes were bright. "I had a really bad dream."

He was sleeping soundly when she left the night before. In less than six hours he was violently sick and hiding in a closet two floors up from his room. She crouched down to the floor and touched his forehead, "That must have been some dream."

He looked around surreptitiously, leaned to her and whispered, "I don't like it here."

"I know. Bobby, I know. We want to help you but you have to let us. We need to get you back to your room." She reached out and tentatively touched his hand. "Why don't you let us help you back so you can get better; you're really sick."

His body began to tremble violently and he resumed his original position; trying to cover himself for protection. "N-n-n-no, it's a trick; please don't make me go. I'll take my pills; I'll be good," he shuddered and began rock imperceptibly.

_Oh my God, he still thinks he's going back to 'heaven'. _She gently grabbed his forearms in an attempt to pull is arms away from his head. She sighed, "Stop…Bobby; look at me. Can you see me?"

He lowered his arms and nodded slowly, "what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here; they will get you too." Ross chose that moment to step into the room to assist Eames. Bobby was horribly confused and regarded him with trepidation, "sir?"

"Goren, you're not at Tates; we want to help you," Ross said, squatting in front of him but keeping his distance; attempting to be as non-threatening as possible.

Eames held his head between her hands; redirecting his gaze. "You're at the hospital; not at Tates. I promise I won't leave. You're safe with us. We won't let them take you back to 'heaven' but you need to get back to your hospital room and get cleaned up." She looked at him imploringly and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I'll stay with you. How does that sound?" She really didn't know what else to say and she hoped Bobby would comply with her request.

Bobby bit his lip and furrowed his brow in deep thought; his body slowly uncurled, "ok." He placed both hands to the floor and attempted to lift his body. His right hand slipped and his bum hit the hard concrete floor.

Ross walked around to Bobby's left and slung his arm across his shoulders and helped him to stand, "c'mon, big guy," he flinched but accepted the help. Eames pushed the wheel chair forward and Ross helped Bobby sit; both sighed with relief. Nurse Carmen grabbed a blanket off the shelf and covered Bobby. He shivered uncontrollably.

TBC...

**_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; they are very encouraging. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Bobby was returned to his room in a fresh gown and robe. The sweat, vomit, and blood stained bed was changed before he lay down. He was feeling marginally better in the clean attire; though his fever was still a concern. He was also severely dehydrated and the IV needed to be replaced. Eames occupied the chair next to his bed. Bobby lay awkwardly on his right side; he appeared to be making sure Eames didn't leave his side; like she promised. He shivered with chills as the blanket was pulled to his chin; his arms crossed underneath. Eames scooted the chair closer to the bed and placed her palm on his brow; he was hot to the touch and leaned in slightly. "How do you feel?"

"C-c-cold," he said quietly. She stood to grab a light blanket from an overhead cupboard. She spread it over his body; he closed his eyes and still shook with chills, "th-thanks."

Nurse Carmen entered the room with a new IV bag. Eames moved back to her chair and watched as she re-inserted the needle into his left arm. Bobby turned his head and hitched his breath when the needle touched his skin. He fisted his hand in the blankets and squeezed his eyes shut at the poke. Carmen recognized his agitation, "I'm sorry honey, almost done." Eames discovered about six months into their partnership that Bobby did not like needles. He wasn't afraid; he could just never watch a shot being administered or blood being drawn.

After Nurse Carmen left, Bobby turned his body back toward Eames. She touched his forehead again, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" He just shrugged and huddled under the blankets. "Still cold?" she asked as he nodded. "It'll get better. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" He nodded again and leaned into her hand that was caressing his cheek, "how 'bout we watch some TV?" She grabbed the remote and flipped it to Cartoon Network which was showing a classic Tom and Jerry marathon.

Bobby stayed on his right side, facing Eames, as his eyes watched the cartoon. "I haven't seen this since Frank and I were little."

"Do you want me to find something else?" Since his mother's funeral, Eames wasn't sure how to react when he talked about Frank. She was initially very upset when he didn't show up to the funeral; Bobby was distraught. She did not want something as mundane as a cartoon to bring about bad memories.

"No, I just want to go to sleep. It'll help." Bobby rolled onto his back and watched the mindless show for a few minutes, "I used to watch this every Saturday morning," he mumbled around a huge yawn. He was sleeping several minutes later.

She sat back in the chair in an attempt to get comfortable. She didn't usually watch cartoons unless she was with her nieces and nephews. She guessed that the last Saturday morning Bobby watched cartoons was just before his father abandoned his family. She left the program on low volume as she read a TIME magazine. A couple hours later, Captain Ross knocked softly and entered the room. He gazed down at Bobby then looked to the television, "Hey, I uh…are you watching cartoons?" She indicated her magazine but quirked her eyebrow. Ross raised both hands and gave an amused smile, "yeah, well, I was on the phone with the Chief for about an hour. He's still pretty upset. There will be a competency hearing for Detective Goren next week." Ross whispered still looking at Bobby's form; eventually he kicked off the extra blanket and it was rolled up at the end of the bed. "How is he?"

"Tired; he's really exhausted. I haven't heard anything from the doctor but I'm thinking he'll be released tomorrow or the next day; that is, as long as he stays put." She whispered back to the Captain. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Um…why don't you go up to the cafeteria and get something to eat; I know you missed breakfast." She stood and stretched but looked to Bobby with uncertainty; she did promise she wouldn't leave him. "It's ok…I'll stay with him," Ross said, taking her vacated seat and opening a newspaper that was hidden under his arm. She hesitated a bit thinking what Bobby's reaction would be if he woke up with the Captain at his side.

Her stomach rumbled again, "yeah, I probably should. Would you like me to get you anything?"

He looked over his paper, "maybe some black coffee?" She nodded and opened the door, "thanks." Ross leaned back in the chair and folded the paper to the puzzle section. He was a little unsettled about being alone with his most troubled detective and hoped he would stay asleep. He expected that Eames wouldn't be gone too long.

After several minutes Bobby grunted quietly and turned to his right side. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them again when he saw his Captain. _I'll just stay still, keep my eyes closed, and maybe he'll go away._

Ross didn't look up from his crossword puzzle, "Hey, Goren. You can quit pretending to sleep; I know you're awake. Eames will be back in a few minutes. She went up to the cafeteria to get some coffee and whatever they have left for breakfast." Bobby sighed and opened his eyes again, "besides, I need a five letter word for a hoofed animal that ends in an 'r'.

Bobby turned his head and it pulsed with pain; he grunted the answer, "tapir." He felt like he was having the worst hangover of his life; he was also terribly thirsty.

"Thanks," Ross said as he wrong the answer; he looked to the bed to find the occupant in apparent discomfort; tossing his head and curling himself into a fetal position. Bobby clutched his stomach and turned green. _Oh, shit! He's going to be sick. _Ross reacted quickly by retrieving the wastebasket and held it just a few inches from his face. Bobby held his breath and waited several seconds before raising his hand at the can; the crisis was averted. Ross sighed in relief and sat back in the chair. He never did like seeing anyone sick. "How do you feel? Do you want me to call the nurse?" He reached for the nurse-call button.

Bobby raised his hand again, "no, it's uh ok…my head is just killing me." He lay still for a moment; he determined that as long as he didn't move his head, the pain wasn't so bad.

Ross stood and poured some water from the pitcher into a plastic cup, "would you like some water?"

Bobby struggled to lean up on his right elbow and then reached for the cup; he drank greedily. The water was cool and incredible. When the cup was empty he extended his arm and kept his eyes on the blanket, "thanks, sir. Um, could I have some more, please?" Bobby was fidgeting with the hem of the blanket and smiled appreciatively when he was handed another cup.

"Better?"

Bobby drank the second cup in three gulps. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, "yeah, a little."

A knock sounded on the door and Eames walked through. "Here's your coffee, sir." She handed the steaming cup to Ross. "It tastes terrible but it's strong."

"Good, I need it; thanks Eames." Ross put the crossword down and accepted the drink with great appreciation. He took a cautious sip and found it to be very hot. He noticed her watching and smirking slightly, "Yeah, it's pretty bad." He stood suddenly and decided it was time to call for a cab, "I'm going to make a phone call; I'll be right back." Both detectives nodded and he exited the room.

She heard his footfalls as he went down the hall. She closed the door with a soft click and approached Bobby's bed with a soft smile, "did you have a good nap?" She touched his forehead, found it wasn't hot and gave a soft sigh of relief. Bobby smiled at her cool touch.

He leaned in slightly and met her eyes, "yeah, I'm a little hungry," he said quietly. "I must have missed breakfast." He suddenly averted his gaze in embarrassment and began to pick at the tape on his arm.

"Bobby, don't pick at that," she said, covering his hand with hers. "Here, I got this for you; it was the last one left," she pulled a large blueberry muffin from a brown paper sack.

His throbbing head suddenly felt a little better, "thanks!" He grabbed the muffin and took two large bites. The dessert was making his mouth dry and he reached for her coffee, "it's pretty good for a hospital cafeteria. Can I have a sip of your coffee?" He reached for her cup. Bobby was starting to act more like himself and it was comforting.

"I don't think so," she responded with an amused smile; pulling the Styrofoam cup away from his reach. He pouted a little as she sat down in the chair Ross was just occupying. She pulled a carton of chocolate milk from the same brown bag and handed it to Bobby, "here, you can have this." She picked up the paper with the half finished crossword puzzle and started to fill in some answers.

"Thanks." He popped the top and drank it quickly; it was delicious. He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed, exhausted. He appeared to watch the cartoon for several minutes but didn't actually follow the story. "Hey, Eames?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I'm in trouble, right?" He turned his head in her direction.

She didn't look up from the paper but nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. You have a hearing next week." Eames put the paper down and scooted her chair close to the bed. "The Cap'n said you'll probably be suspended. He's heading back to New York today. You're not the only one in trouble, though."

He nodded and caught the implication; this disaster would be noted in her file and possibly the Captain's too. He diverted his attention to the hem of the blanket and picked at a loose thread, "I'm sorry. It's just…I-I-I didn't know…I-I didn't want..." He was beginning to get very agitated.

She touched his cheek softly, "I know, Bobby. We'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to get better." She didn't know when the appropriate time would be to talk. More than a week ago, Bobby had effectively tried to convince her it was a good idea to go undercover in a mental hospital. It wasn't a good idea; in fact, she told him it was too dangerous. However, Eames did feel she was better off knowing what was going on as opposed to discovering he was killed just like Jay Lowry.

He nodded reluctantly, "ok."

She pulled the blanket up and smoothed it over his chest, "why don't you try and get some rest." She touched his forehead with the back of her hand. She was relieved that it wasn't too hot.

He nodded again and lay there a couple minutes and his eyes were starting to close; he forced them to stay open. He didn't want to sleep; but was so tired. "I want to talk with Donnie again," he mumbled around a yawn; turning his head toward her again.

Eames hesitated before speaking quietly, "you can't, Bobby." She pulled the blanket to his shoulders.

His eyes widened in shock; he trembled with sudden fear, "what?" _Donnie's dead? _Bobby knew Donnie was in ISO but didn't know what occurred after his rescue.

Eames felt his anxiety and took a deep breath. She remained close and spoke to him softly, "no, Bobby…no...I don't think he's dead. They thought he had appendicitis but he escaped from the infirmary. Um, Warden Pellis and the guards are being investigated but Donnie's disappeared." Bobby lay back and closed his eyes again. She saw his reaction as a mixture of relief, sadness, and apprehension. A few tears escaped his closed eyelids; eventually he fell into a light doze; snoring softly. She caressed his hair from his forehead and hoped he could find some measure of comfort in slumber, "I'm sorry, Bobby."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Eames gazed at Bobby for several minutes as he slept. She studied his face and noticed his stubble was coming back; it was only noon. She smirked slightly, thinking he would need to shave in a few hours. Her eyes traveled from his messy, curly hair to his round cheeks and small nose; his eyes fluttered in REM sleep. Eames thought for a moment about her brief meeting with Frank; the brothers do not look much alike. They're definitely related though; their mannerisms and gestures are similar. She knows Bobby looks like his mom; she figured Frank looked like their dad but she never saw a picture of William Goren. She remembered that Bobby would talk of Frank as being a straight arrow in high school and college; getting good grades, being very athletic, and the hope of their parents. He doesn't like to talk about Frank's descent into drugs and gambling. She pondered how Frank can be so mistrustful, irritating, and charming all at the same time. Her obvious disdain for her partner's brother is palpable even though he helped make Bobby who he is today.

Captain Ross chose that moment to enter Bobby's hospital room for the final time. He wanted to inform his detectives he would be leaving for New York. Eames stood by the bed as he approached, "are you taking off, sir?"

He nodded, "yeah. My cab will be here in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you both know." He indicated Bobby, "he looks better…er better than a couple hours ago, anyway."

Eames gave a half smile and nodded affirmatively, "yeah. Um, has there been any word about Donnie?"

Ross looked apprehensive and shook his head negatively, "he's vanished without a trace."

Eames sighed heavily and worried what the consequences would be for Donnie when he was found.

* * *

His cell phone was ringing incessantly. Frank Goren rose from the bed and reached for the end table; his eyes still closed, he opened the phone. He clicked the green button and lay back on the bed, "what?" The soft sound of computerized music met his ear; he waited a few seconds, "hello?" The ensuing silence caused him to rise to his elbow; he could make out soft breathing. He had a surprising flutter of worry in his stomach. Frank owed money but wouldn't have any until next week. "Hello…who is this?"

"D-d-dad?"

Donnie…it was Donnie. He reclined back on the bed and sighed in relief. _Shit_, _Donnie!_ "Donnie?"

"Dad?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Donnie? Where are you?" It was obvious he was no longer at Tates. Several questions went through his head; _what happened; did he escape; was he released?_

"I'm ok," Donnie said as the connection was starting fade; he was calling from a pay phone. "…Bobby…Tates….he's in heaven."

_Heaven? Bobby's in heaven? Bobby's dead? _Frank got to his feet and moved to another room of his apartment to get a better reception. "What, Donnie? I can't hear you."

"…wrong…Bobby…in…" the phone went dead.

Frank sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, _Donnie's not at Tates anymore and calling from a pay phone about Bobby. Christ, what has he done now?_ Bobby must have been making trouble at Tates; when wasn't he making trouble anywhere? When they were kids, Bobby was constantly in trouble. Their mother was always insistent about Frank looking after him; "_look after your brother, Frankie; keep an eye on Bobby; make sure Bobby doesn't wander off." _Their father was happier just to leave Bobby behind. William Goren didn't make it a secret that Bobby was an accident and wanted nothing to do with him. When he was nine, Frank asked his father why he called Bobby 'little bastard' instead of his actual name; the query earned him a slap in the face. Like all siblings, Frank and Bobby competed for their parent's attention. Frank would usually have the most success and would often use deception to avoid a belting. By the time Bobby was in high school he was skipping school, stole two cars, and was caught with marijuana. Frank was in college when their mother was hospitalized indefinitely. Bobby spent a brief time in foster care; he still managed to visit his mother nearly every day and stay the weekend with Frank. However, Bobby was always angry; there were several instances of him running away.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Frank received a call form Jan and Clark, Bobby's foster parents three days ago. Apparently, Bobby had a fight with Clark over some missing scotch; he decided to run away. Between taking classes at Columbia, he was searching for Bobby. He called Lewis who informed him he hadn't seen him for about a week. On Sunday, Frank walked down the street from the bodega on the corner. He turned the next block and caught movement in front of his apartment. Bobby was sitting on the stoop with his backpack at his feet. He slowed as Bobby stood and slung his bag on his shoulder, "Bobby?"_

"_Hey man, what's uuu…" he didn't finish his question. Frank dropped his bag and grabbed the front of his T-shirt, slamming him against the side of the building. He rubbed the back of his head, "ow!"_

"_Where the hell have you been?" Frank was angry. Bobby was getting taller but Frank still had a few inches on him. _

_Bobby shoved Frank's hands off his shirt and pushed at his chest, "what's your problem?" _

_Frank took a moment to look Bobby over. His face, clothes, and hair was dirty; his body was shaking. "Jan called; are you going to tell me what happened? Where the hell have you been?"_

_Bobby shoved him again, "around…I've been around." His body shook with anxiety and he looked around wildly. _

"_You're filthy," Frank said, picking up his grocery bag. Bobby tried to gain control of himself by meeting his eyes. He stepped closer and noticed Bobby's body trembling; he reached for his face. Bobby flinched back and stumbled into the wall. "You're high," Frank said as Bobby averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_I'm not high," he said quietly. Bobby shifted from foot to foot, "I'm just hungry."_

_Frank sighed heavily, "alright…c'mon. I got some left over pizza." He put his arm around Bobby and ushered him upstairs. Once they reached his apartment he pulled a pizza box from the refrigerator. Bobby cleaned his hands and sat at the small table and began to eat voraciously. "So, what happened?"_

_Bobby's mouth was full, "nothin'." Frank gave him a look of disbelief. "Fine…Clark accused me of stealing some of his booze." He handed Bobby a bottle of coke out of the refrigerator. _

"_Did you?" Frank grabbed his chin and noticed a fading bruise on his left cheek. _

_Bobby knocked Frank's hand and arm away, "no, I don't like that shit; he drank it himself." _

"_Did he hit you?" At that point, Bobby could lie and say the Clark beat the shit out of him. He would be out of that foster home. However, Clark never laid a finger on him; it wasn't his nature. Bobby got in a fight at school. Frank gave a heavy sigh, "you ran away?" _

"_Yeah, so?" Bobby's defiance showed in his face and posture. _

"_Where did you go?"_

"_Nowhere; I've been walking around the city." Bobby shrugged as he finished the last of the pizza. Frank grabbed the box and put it in the sink. _

_He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an on-coming headache. He was getting tired of this; it wasn't his responsibility to take care of Bobby. "Alone? Bobby you're 16 years old; you have to go back." _

_Bobby looked up and shook his head vehemently. "Can't I stay with you?"  
_

"_No, Bobby, you can't," he responded. Bobby's shoulders slumped. "Alright, look, we'll talk about it later. Go take a shower." Frank grabbed a towel from the linen closet and threw it at Bobby._

_Frank and Bobby did talk and he agreed to go back to the foster home. Two months later, Bobby and Lewis stole a car and went joyriding. Bobby was driving and totaled the car. He was sentenced to three months at Spofford Juvenile detention center; Lewis got probation. Jan and Clark 'washed their hands' of Bobby. Frank let him stay with him for six months. He had to stay in school and planned to join the army following graduation. _

_Frances Goren was released from the hospital with new medication before Bobby joined the army. Frank moved back in with their mother with the promise of taking care or her. In reality, he became highly addicted to cocaine three months prior to his own graduation. Bobby came home for leave to find his mother in a women's shelter; Frank had sold all her possessions and disappeared. Bobby reluctantly committed her to the Carmel Ridge facility. _

_**[Present]**_

Frank leaned back on the bed in thought. He had made an attempt to get in touch with Bobby's partner a few weeks ago; she wasn't too happy. _Whatever is wrong, Bobby's a grown man; he can take care of himself. Donnie is now out of Tates and evidently didn't need any help._ Frank looked through his bedside drawer and located the crackpipe, _shit; I'll have to go out tomorrow. _He will call Evelyn tomorrow morning. He could hear his cell phone ringing and his fingers felt around; it was just out of his distance. Frank dropped the lighter and pipe to the floor and he eased back to the bed. His mind drifted and distorted in euphoria.

In Times Square, Donnie Carlson looked around wildly with the phone receiver at his ear. He heard a click and some soft grunting, "d-d-dad? Are you there? Something's wrong. Dad?" He shouted into the receiver, "Daaaaad?" The phone went dead. Donnie rubbed his forehead and started walking.

_**Author's note: I know Frank is not a very favorable character. However, I don't think he was necessarily a bad guy until addiction took over. I always like to speculate on Bobby and Frank's relationship as kids (before his addiction)**;** it makes Bobby who he is today. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews; they have been very helpful and encouraging. There will be more to come. :)**_


End file.
